


Morning coffee

by lolbleachme



Series: Fluffy Destiel fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolbleachme/pseuds/lolbleachme
Summary: Sleepy Dean accidentally calls Cas babe.





	

It had been a long time since Dean had had a good night sleep, maybe it was due to the kind work he and his brother had or worlds constant attempt to destroy itself. Okay maybe both. But right now nothing was happening. They were researching the current mess they had, but they had hit a dead end so they had to wait for a clue of some kind. And even after moving into the bunker Dean had already got way more sleep than he had ever had, never like this though. He rolled on the other side of the bed so he could check the time. It was only 9:15 am so Dean decided to just lay there for ten more minutes. That was before he smelled coffee. Maybe Sam was trying to get him up by seducing him with the delicious smell or he had finally realised it was completely pointless to wake up before sunrise. Whatever his reasoning was, it was working, because Dean climbed out of bed, put on his robe and dragged himself to the kitchen.

He almost hissed at the bright light that attacked him immediately as he stepped outside of the comfort of his room. He squinted his eyes and continued his mission to get coffee. Although he could not recall half of the way to the kitchen, since he was still half a sleep. When Dean entered the room he soon realised it was not Sam who had tried to seduce him. "Good morning Dean", the angel spoke with his usual voice with slight amusement towards Deans sleepiness. "You made coffee?" Dean groaned, questioning ability of a celestial being to do such a simple human thing. Cas nodded and pointed towards the coffee maker. Awesome Dean thought pouring the hot liquid in to his mug, though he was little bit suspicious that it was made by snap of a finger. Anyway he took a sip and sighed. "So what brings you here?" Dean wondered now that he was starting to wake up. "I just thought that I would drop by and see how you and Sam are doing." Castiel announced while studying Deans face. Dean chugged his coffee delighted "Thanks for the coffee babe".

There was silence. Dean didn't mind, but the brunette was looking rather confused. "Why did you call me human infant, I don't understand" he finally said. Dean turned around to look at him. "It's a thing people call each other sometimes when they are in love, you know like when married people call each honey, but don't mean it literally" he explained and shrugged. The angel blushed. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting on, stumbling and muttering. "I, I got to go. I hope you find something" Cas blurted before zapping away. Dean didn't understand why he had left like that, but figured it was for a good reason and left to put on some clothes.

The rest of day he and Sam kept doing researching without any results. Dean rubbed his eyes, he was tired from the pointless work they had been doing. "Hey dude, I'm gonna get some beer do you want any?" Sam asked breaking the silence. Dean stared at him and said "Well if you are offering beer, I can't really say no now can't I" he smiled at his brother. Sam chuckled heading towards the kitchen. Deans brain started processing without a though. Suddenly it hit him. He froze when he remembered. "Holy shit" he whispered to himself. Sam had returned at the same time with two beers in this hands "What is it? Did you find something?" Dean shook his head. "I think I called Cas babe this morning" he said leaving his brother to die from laughter while taking his phone to call the angel in question. Dean could hear Sam choking with his amusement even from the end of the hallway.

"Dammit Cas, pick up" he muttered to himself while listening to the dialing sounds. The hunter wasn't really sure what he was going to say, but he knew he had to say something. Castiel finally answered the phone with his signature hello, Dean was sure he had wondered if he should answer. "Hi, uh you know I um..." he coughed "I wanted to talk to you". Dean figured it might be better to talk to the angel face to face. As the blonde had predicted Castiel was beside him only seconds later. "You wanted to talk?" he tilted his face like always did when he was pissed or confused. "I believe I said that" Dean said little bit tensely "I'm sorry about this morning, I-". He was cut of by obviously offended angel. "And why exactly are you sorry, Dean? You realised you said something gay right?" you could see the fury and frustration in his eyes, but he continued anyway. "You know I'm starting to get really pissed. It was me he put you back together! I have stood by your side! If you could kindly lift your head from your arse and forget these stupid rules set by close-minded humans and see the affection you have for me!" If wasn't completely wrong the angel looked like was going to cry. Even Winchesters have messed up bad if they make a frigging angel cry. So naturally Dean did what he thought was best. He pulled his head out of his ass and kissed the other man. Castiel looked shocked at first, but responded to the kiss eventually. It didn't last long though, because just a little kiss did not fix the mess Dean had made. "I am so sorry Cas, I've been a dick." Cas smiled at that "Even if I don't say it as often as I should, you know I need you. No, it's more than that. I love you, Cas." he looked into Castiels eyes, knowing the other would understand how he feels. He did, but didn't hesitate to kiss his new lover again. They kissed for a moment like they had loved each other for decades. Which was kind of true. "You should shout at me more often, it was kind of hot" Dean smirked playfully. Castiel made a mental note to also slap him in the face more often but pulled the grinning man for one more kiss. Or maybe twenty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Destiel fic! Hope you liked it, 'cause I will be making more of these ;)


End file.
